


Flight (Podfic)

by vamprav



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angel Dean Winchester, Angel Sam Winchester, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Camp Nanowrimo, Good Lucifer, Hybrid Crowley, Implied Mpreg, Knotting, M/M, Mating Flight, Multi, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours, Self-Lubrication, Sub Sam, Threesome - M/M/M, Wingfic, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-25
Updated: 2014-11-25
Packaged: 2018-02-26 23:09:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2669849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vamprav/pseuds/vamprav
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Sam's ninth Flight and he's starting to feel useless. It doesn't help that he's a Nester that has more muscle and is taller than most Protectors. What is an angel starting to get into the desperate phase to do?</p><p>Lucifer and Gabriel were a Protector and Breeder without a Nester. They'd been in the Flights for more than ten years and never found one that would fight and make them prove themselves worthy to the Nester in question. It's frustrating and boring and even Michael has a full mating group with that Winchester kid and the littlest angel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flight (Podfic)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Flight](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1998198) by [vamprav](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vamprav/pseuds/vamprav). 



[Podfic](https://docs.google.com/file/d/0B8EjOpVNCNUvWDFTb0U2cDJDbHc/edit) of Flight

 

 

Time - 1:24:38

**Author's Note:**

> I'm doing a sequel. I hope it does awesomely.


End file.
